Lorien Legacies: I am number Four - My way
by Sunnyde123
Summary: The whole world know about Lorien and the Garde but they do not know who they actually are. They are just normal people but trying to stay undetected. Only Sam knows about Henri and John after a run in with the Mogs when Henri was taken. Takes place after that scene. Four/Six Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic and I hope you like it. This story is mainly about four/John and his life on planet Earth. I will try and complete this story. Please leave a review it really helps!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies**

* * *

Chapter one: A new beginning

Henry's/Brandon POV

Today marked a new beginning for the young Nine Gardes and their Cepans. We were landing on Earth and was going straight to Washington D.C and tell them who we are and why we are here.

I looked back to see my garde. He was obviously playing with the toy cars with a girl, Number six. She was meant to be a fierce warrior and everyone should be scared of her. However at this point both of them at the age of six they were messing about and looked so adorably cute.

I could see that Four, my Garde, was crying about something. I looked at them and see what was wrong. Four had his hand out and pouted with tears running down his face. Obviously she had stolen his favourite car from him, again. Four started to whine and was starting to shout. Six quickly gave Four his car back and he returned being happy.

Six and Four were inseparable. They were best friends even before they came onto the ship, because their parents were best friends. They carried on playing and forgot what just happened. This is what I loved about them. They had one of the best friendships on the ship.

I looked around the ship to see Seven and Eight hugging. Apparently they were going to get married one day. Thats what seven told us when they were getting older. They looked cute together, they were always together! I would have hated to be Adelina or Reynold because they always wanted to stay together. When they would sleep they would whined when they split up. The Cepans had to literally drag their garde to their sleeping dormitories.

I then looked at the rest of the Garde. Number One was the oldest, aged 9. She looked happy playing with Number Two and Three who were around 6 and 8 years old.

Then their was the devil, Number Nine. How I hated to be Sandor. At least I had the most sensible one out of the lot. Number Nine was impossible to deal with. He was so energetic all the time and making other kids cry. All the other Cepans hated him. I couldn't believe that he was meant to be a heir to an Elder. He was playing with five but five ran away to his Cepan crying. Man, did this kid make a lot of children cry. He might look cute with his brown hair and blue eyes but he was someone you did not want to mess with. You might as well say that he had red hair, red eyes and red skin with a pointy red tail because he was the devil!

It has been less then year, living on this ship. I couldn't get wait to get of it and get away from Nine and spend time with my Garde and teach him how to use all the legacies.

We are going to tell this world that they are not alone!

* * *

Arrival:

We all sat in our seats with our seat belts on ready to land on Earth. I couldn't wait to leave this shit hole. Sorry I swore I just hated this place and want to breath fresh air. I sat next to my Garde and opposite us where Katerina and Six. I was dating Katerina at the moment but we knew that we had to break up in order to look after our Garde, the saviours of our planet. I was quite sad about this but we knew this from the beginning

"SAAAANNNNDDDDOORRR" I heard Nine's voice from the seats at the far end. He kept squabbling trying to get out his seat. "Why am I in this?"

"We are going to Land on Planet Earth and start fresh." I shouted from down the hallway. "Your parents and friends sacrificed their lives for you guys to be here" Sandor glanced at me and mouthed, thank you.

After a few minutes of silent I heard Nine's voice again. "Why didn't you stay behind and sacrifice your lives for us?'

Oh boi, I hated this Kid. "Good luck with that one' Sevens cepan, Adelina said towards Sandor and pointed at Nine.

"Preparing to Land, turning on invisibility" It had to be done otherwise the whole world would go crazy seeing a UFO and also we didn't want to get any unnecessary attention.

"So tonight we will inform the President who we are and there might be an invasion on this planet. Hopefully everything will go alright and we will go to a Hotel and say our goodbyes tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea boss" Reynolds complimented me.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, there are actually Aliens in the..."

'We prefer Lorics" Katerina stated

The president nodded and he carried on "You people are from a planet called Lorien which is a 1 year away and you call yourself Lorics." The president said to me, I simply nodded "Your planet was destroyed by Mogdorians who apparently want to destroy other planet like ours and you want to help protect ours with some 6 to 10 year old kids?"

"That's correct sir, The children have special powers called legacies and they can defeat them but the only thing is that there legacies will first arrive when they are older and we need a place to stay."

"You can stay here tonight and I will hold a press conference tomorrow if that is alright with you' I nodded again "Great then it is settled, we will let you stay here if you help us from the Mogdorians."

"Thank you"

"Will you need any money?"

I looked at him confused and I remember they use a currency to buy items just like Lorien had its gems as money. I took out only a couple diamonds from my pocket and showed him. "Do you accept this?"

"Wow where did.. Im not going to ask anymore. All of this has been so crazy. You should get some sleep and I'm gonna see my therapist!"

* * *

We stood on the podium in front off a whole bunch of cameras. Each Garde stood in front of their Cepan and before we knew it we were going to say our goodbyes.

It was an experience not to forget. I was astounded that the Humans greeted us. We knew that we could not allow to attract to many people so we decided to keep hidden and not to contact each other.

I was upset on saying my goodbye to the others. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and even Nine was starting to cry a bit.

I walked up to Katerina and quick pulled her to my waist. "i'm gonna miss you B, probably the most" she said upset.

"I'm gonna miss you to Kat." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss. It was slow and gently at first. Her soft lips were pressed against mine. I could taste the biscuit crumbs on her lips from earlier. It then started to grow. Our tongues slid over each other passionately and I didn't want this to end but I know it will be for the best.

"Get a room you two" Sandor grinned at me. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

I looked over to see my young garde. He was hugging Six. They were both crying and I could not believe what happened next. 'Im gonna miss you Four" Six said

Four broke the hug and took out his favourite car from his back pocket. "Here I want you to have this" He placed the most valuable possession he owned in her hands. He used to hate it when other people touched it especially Six. I never thought that he would give it away but especially not to a girl. I smiled. His growing up.

"Thanks" Six said happily with tears down her face. They both looked at each other. I could see that six quickly gave Four a kiss on the mouth. It wasn't deep or passionate but it was cute.

Six backed away and took the car he gave to her and held it close to her heart.

Four looked at me and smiled "I think I'm in Love Brandon"

"You have a lot of growing up to do!" I smirked.

We said our goodbyes to the others and I think I might gonna miss Nine, that annoying brat really shakes off on you. I laughed inside.

It was just me and John now with a lot of cash. We were billionaires on this planet but we knew we should not spend it and stay in secret in small towns.

I looked back at Katerina. She was smiling at her Garde who seemed quite happy. Maybe it was the kiss with four but I couldn't tell.

A new life was ahead of us. My name is Henri and I am the leader of the Cepans. My Garde here will take the role of a special Elder and find the other Garde one day. They will defeat the Mogdorians one day and will go back to save Lorien and repopulate it. Planet Lorien was only the end of a beginning.

* * *

 **I hope you will like this fanfic and carry on reading this throughout the story. I also hope you will review. It helps!**

 **The next few chapters will be about Four and his life in Paradise. I will mainly be writing about Four for the beginning chapters and I will introduce the other members of the Garde later on in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the Newest chapter. I will upload them frequently. Please Review it helps**

 **This chapter is about John and High school living life.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Another day**

 **John's/Four's POV**

I woke up having another dreamless night. Henri and I have been spending everyday after school training with my new legacies, Lumen and Telekinesis. I have been training hard.

However yesterday was different. Henri was captured by the Mogs and I had to get him out of there. He told me it was time to leave soon. But I could tell he didn't want because there was something here that Henri needed. I did not know what, so I didn't question him about it.

When I got up Henri was still sleeping. He was beaten up quite badly yesterday so I didn't want to bother him. The only good thing that came out of this was that know my friend knows who I am, Sam, and I didn't have to train tonight.

I hope when I get to school he will not be asking so many questions about my life. I went downstairs after I had shower and gave Bernie Kosar his food. 'I'll be home later, I'm going to school." I tell my dog.

I wanted to avoid sam today but it was hard because his locker is not far from mine. I had my first lesson U _niversal History. T_ his is where we learn about Lorien and Mogdorians. I already know everything about my home planet so this was a lesson where I could do nothing at all.

"In todays lesson we are going to learn about the nine kids who landed here 12 years ago." She pulled up a picture of us on the day we landed. "These nine boys and girls will one day protect us from the Mogs who want to destroy our planet."

'Are you the fourth one from the right?" Sam asked me. I nodded and realised he has barely even talked to me today. He seemed different.

"Where are the garde now?" someone shouted out in the class.

"I'm right here." Mark stood up and everyone laughed. I had to roll my eyes. "I have amazing powers, I'm a chick magnet first of all and I am super strong and super sexy" I looked over to see Sarah his ex-girlfriend. I could tell that she was also shaking her head at this.

"Please sit down Mark, We all know your not one of the nine but you do have a small dick" Sarah said in a calm voice. Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. Mark blushed as he sat down.

"You know thats not true" he winked at her

Sarah blushed and was about to reply when the teacher interrupted her. "Okay, you had your fun, now we have to learn about this."

Sarah was probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She is the girl who you want to be friends with and she always lights up a room. She is funny, kind and sweet. I had a major crush on her but I knew i should not act cause I was leaving soon.

The bell rung and we all hurried outside. I looked over to see Sam being held up by his NASA t-shirt by Mark.

"You owe me your homework" I hear Mark say.

"I didn't do it' Sam replied scared.

"Let go of him" I told Mark in a stern voice.

"Aww, is mummy coming to save..."

Before I knew I pushed Mark towards the locker while holding his shirt. I punched him in the face. My hands were starting to heat up.

"Wow, your pretty strong" Mark grinned rubbing his jaw. "Ever though about joining the football team. We could use some like you."

I let go of him and stared at him. "Don't you dare touch Sam again." I said in a stern voice and punched him in the Jaw again.

I looked towards Sam and lead him towards the bathroom. His lip was bleeding. I then looked back at Mark and he was still rubbing his jaw and what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Thanks by the way" Sam sincerely said. I smiled assuring everything was ok.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit off" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well you don't find out everyday that your mate is an Alien let alone one of the Garde." He smiled at me and I shrugged. "Please, can you tell me the truth about everything."

'I will but not here. Tonight at my house come over and I'll tell you everything." When I left the bathroom all I could think about were two things: Sarah and Marks offer about joining the football team.

* * *

I asked Henri about whether I am allowed to play on the football team. He accepted it as long as I don't bring a lot of attention. I was waiting for Sam to come round to I decided to spend some time with Bernie Kosar.

The door knocked and it was only 6:37 and Sam was coming at 7:00. I looked through the peephole and saw a girl. I opened up the door and Sarah to be standing on my porch.

"Hey" she said awkwardly"

"Hi" I replied. I was sweating. Up close Sarah was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She wore her hair in a ponytail and very little make up on with a camera wrapped around her neck. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard that you punched Mark." She smiled at this and couldn't help but grin a little. She was stunningly beautiful. "You know you were the talk of school today. I really wished I saw you punched him. You made him cry." She smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you, you've made my day."

"No problem. I do not mind doing it again." She smiled at this.

"Make sure the next time you do call me so I can watch it." I laughed. I liked her, she was funny in a different type of way."I know that we don't spend anytime together or anything but I thought that you might want to come to dinner at my house on tomorrow."

"I'd love to come." I smiled and couldn't believe that Sarah asked me out.

"It's a date" She turned away and walked towards her car.

Sam pulled up the driveway and quickly asked me what that was about.

"She asked me to dinner with her parents" He smiled and wickedly replied

"Since the stunt pulled with Mark everyone is going crazy about you. Every girl is pretty much all over you. I'm surprised you haven't gotten more requests."

I smiled at his acknowledgement and let him into my house. I told Sam about everything. Landing on Earth, moving from town to town. Three Gardes already dead and I was next in line. He looked so happy about hearing this. Henri and I still explained about the powers we have. Sam looked over the moon.

Henri asked him if he could have a word with Sam and I overhead the whole conversation:

"Your surname is Goode right." Sam nodded."Do you have any idea where your father might be?" I was shocked when he asked this.

"No he left a few years ago. I have been looking but I have given up. I thought that you might know as he said he was looking for aliens. Did you know him" Sam asked

"I knew your father very well. He was a Loric ally who first helped us with ID and everything when we first landed on Earth. He was a very nice guy and was obsessed about us. I'm looking for him because he might help us find the rest of the Garde." I could see Sam was speechless and he only nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, John." I nodded and said my goodbye.

That night there was only one thing I could think about and that was Sarah Hart. The sexiest girl in school asked me out.

* * *

 **Sorry that Chapter might be a bit boring but there will be juicier stuff in the next few chapters. I will also bring Six in the next few chapters.**

 **Please leave a review. I appreciate it and leave requests and what I should do**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John/Four POV

I stood outside her house waiting for someone to answer. I was scared, I've never met a girls parents before. Sarah and I spent most of today together talking with Sam butting in a few times. This was probably the first time that I felt human. Sarah came to answer the door.

"Wow" was the only thing I was able to say to her. She blushed. She wore a red dress that showed her curves and let her hair down. She was stunning. "You look beautiful" I managed to say.

"Thanks" her cheeks blushed again. Sarah's parents walked behind her.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Hart." I greeted them with a handshake from her father and handed her mother a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello John, we've heard lots about you," Mr Hart said. "Come on lets eat i'm starving."

"Food is delicious Mrs." Mrs Hart nodded and gave me a thank you.

"Thank you for the dinner but I better get back."

"Do you have to go so soon" Sarah's brother asked.

"Yes, sorry my dad will need help with refurbishing the house" I replied. "Thank you again for the dinner Mr and Mrs Hart."

"Bye john" They both said after each other.

The dinner couldn't have gotten any better. They asked so many questions that I thought at one point I was lying my lies.

"Wait" Sarah shouted behind me. She ran up to me and placed her face near to mine. I could feel her warm breath across my lips. I met her halfway. The kiss was slow but I could feel a spark when our lips moved over each other. She broke the kiss gasping for breath. "I'll see you tomorrow" she winked at me when she turned around.

My heart was pounding so fast it could explode from out of my chest. I was walking back and never felt happier. She might be the one. The one where Lorics could only fall in love forever. She was beautiful.

A truck parked behind me and I didn't notice who was coming up behind me. About 10 people surrounded me.

"Well look who it is, John here just kissed my ex-girlfriend. She is a good kisser isn't she." Mark nudged me. "You should really stay away from her." In a flash two football players grabbed me by my arms and pulled them behind my back. "Your gonna pay" Mark said. He punched my in the gut twice then punched me in the face. "that was for the other day, now you gonna pay for going out with my girlfriend."

"ex-girlfriend" I reminded him. I could only smirk. I've done an exercise just like this with Henri. It was time to make my move.

I over powered the two football players who where holding my arms and both punched them hard in the gut. They fell to the floor holding the stomach. Two more players came towards me. One punched towards me and I dodged it. The other tried to kick me. I quickly grabbed his leg and smashed my elbow onto it to give him a dead leg. I then quickly punched the other guy making him bleed and fall to the floor.

Four down. Six more to go including Mark. Three men came towards me this time. I roundhouse kicked one of them and he fell to the floor. I then punched another kid and he fell to the floor. He got up again and it was two v one. I wasn't scared, I knew what to do. One guy lunged into me missing. I hit him on the back with my elbow making sure it hurt but made sure there was no serious damage. The other looked at me. He was scared I could tell. He was also the guy who I threw the football at on my first day. I looked at him and he tried punching me a few times. I dodged all of them. I hit him in the chest and he flew 10 feet backwards.

I looked to see the last two members fleeing from the fight. It was just me and Mark.

Mark lunged towards me and hit me in the side of my stomach. I felt a sharp pain but I carried on. I held Mark by his top and lifted him off the ground. I was so angry but I couldn't think straight because there was to much pain on my side. He threw him and he flew 30 yards away. He got up and ran.

I touched my side and felt a gooey substance. It was blood. I stumbled as I walked home, I had to get to him.

* * *

It has been two days since the run in with Mark. I skipped school on both days. I spoke to Sarah often but I didn't tell her about Mark. Henri patched me up with a healing stone so I was as good as new.

However today I knew I had to go to school, it would look weird if I was sick on my first few days at school.

Henri drove me to school. "Good Luck" He grinned.

I wanted to stay invisible today but as soon as I walked into school everyone stared at me. I pulled my hood over my head and carried on walking.

"You've made yourself big at this school" I could tell the voice was Sam's

"What" I replied

"Your incident with Mark and the football team. Most of them are injured you know. Broken legs and broken arms. Man I wish I saw you beat them up."

"I don't know what your talking about" I lied.

'Come on, I knew it was you that beat them up, You don't have to lie to me"

"Does anyone else know?" I asked him

"No, just me, anyway i better get to class, you know I like to go early." He walked away and I rushed to my locker. Luckily Sarah wasn't in today cause she was ill. "Oh by the way, the principal wants to give you the work you missed."

I walked into the principles office and there was a new girl dressed in all leather with long hazel hair. She was waiting for her schedule and introduction to the school. I could tell it wasn't her first time being being at new school. She had a slim physique and long legs.

I walked into the office and the principle looked up. We talked about the work I have to catch up on and I left after five minutes. At one point he thought I was being bullied because i skipped a school.

I walked out and the secretary called me over. "Can you please show our new student to her locker and her first period. I nodded. The girl was beautiful. Probably more beautiful than Sarah. Her eyes stood out the most though. I could see she wasn't like anyone else she was different. "So where are you from" I asked

"Moved here from Florida." She had a very strong Australian accent.

"Nice Australian accent" I commented.

"Nice English accent" She grinned. I also grinned because her face was amazing.

"So what happened to those people." She pointed towards Mark and his gang where they were all in slings and casts. "Looks like they got hurt pretty bad"

"Some guy beat them up because they attacked him after his date with his ex-girlfriend," I said, showing her no emotion

She smiled "Sounds like your talking from experience"

I tried to look confused and replied "I have no idea what talking about." She rolled her eyes "There is your locker and room 9 is down the hall. Whats your name by the way?"

"Maren Elizabeth" She replied "Whats yours?"

"John Smith"

"Sure, you don't have to tell me your real name"

"I guess I'll be seeing ya" I walked away. During my next class all I could think about was the new girl. We had a connection it felt weird but it also felt good. I started to feel guilty because I was with Sarah but I couldn't help that the new girls smile was always in my head.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I'll explain why Maren Elizabeth is at the same school as John. It was a coincidence. Cheesy huh? This is a Four/Six pairing. Sorry to the Four/Sarah shippers.**

 **Next Chapter will be in Six's POV. Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter**

 **Maren Elizabeth is Six btw. She is here for the same reason Four is here. Katerina is still alive and Six is still badass just like the series. The other Garde will probably not be introduced until later on.**

 **Also go read "Knowing the truth, living a lie" by Oreny19 she was the one who allowed her to use her plot. Thanks Oreny19**

 **Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Six's POV

There was something about John Smith that I enjoyed. We had a connection, maybe because he seems familiar. Anyway he was kinda cute. Hope he doesn't have a girlfriend, although it does sound like he does according to Sam.

What am I doing, I'm thinking about a boy. I never do that. I'm one hell of a warrior and no mogs ever wanted to face me or my Cepan.

I walked down that hallway towards my first lesson. It was Maths. Great. Katerina signed me up for a class that I hate the most. I hate her sometimes but she is like my mother. Sadly I never knew my mother. She died on Lorien just like the rest of my family and friends apart from a boy who Katerina keeps on teasing me about how I'll get married to him.

I found my seat at the back where a thin, lanky boy sat beside me. He wore a top that said: _Lorics Good Mogs bad._ I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you knew here?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, i'm from Florida."

"No way, my friend was from Florida but he originally grew up in Santa Fe, New Mexico." He said

'What's his name?"

"Who, my friend?" I nodded. "John Smith, he is awesome, you'll love him, well not that type of way because he already has a girlfriend but in a friend type of way." My heart sank when he said that he had a girlfriend. I didn't know why, its not like I have a crush on him or anything. "So you any good at maths?"

I laughed "No, not at all. I don't really concentrate in lessons because I'll probably move again."

"Funny, John said the exact same thing." I did not know how to reply to that but thankfully I was saved by the teacher who walked in.

That lesson I could only think about John. His smile and his gorgeous blue eyes. I should not think like that because he does have a girlfriend.

My next lesson was economics. I was happy because i like this subject. I sat down to find that a jock sat next to me staring at my legs. I could have worn something else but I do not like jeans and I need to hide my scars on my leg. I wore tight leather trousers.

"I'm guessing your new here." he smugly asked

"Yeah I am" I could already see he was trying to hit on you.

""My name is Mark James"

"Maren Elizabeth, what happened to your eye?" I asked. I already new but I wanted to know from him

"Just ran into some dangerous people who were looking for a fight, you know, the usual rivalry team always beats up the quarterback." He said in a tone that I hated so much, making him look like he was the best. "I could always show you place, it won't take long, it is a small town."

"I'm fine thanks, I'm not looking for anybody."

"Who said it would be a long term. I might just want someone who would want to spend the night with me and never talk about it again" He winked at me. "So how about I ask you again. Shall I show you the place?"

I hated this guys guts with a passion. "Sure..." I smiled at him. His face lit up when he said this "When hell freezes over" I didn't look at his reaction but I could tell he was hurt. Good.

My next period was Biology. Today we are leaning the difference between human adaptions and Loric adaptions. I already knew this was going to be an easy lesson.

I got really happy when a 6"1 blond boy, blue eyes walked into the room. He walked over to where I was sitting "Is this seat taken" he asked. I wanted to say yes because I'll be distracted throughout the lesson but I was already shaking my head.

I could see his toned muscles ripple through his t-shirt but his hoodie covered up most of it. "How's your first day going" He asked.

"It's been alright. I met Mark" His face turned towards me

"What did he say?" he asked

"He asked me out, I turned him down and when I asked about the black eye he told me a different story than the one you told me today." His face looked like he was going to ask what was his story but didn't so I answered it "He said he ran into some dangerous people" putting an emphasis on people.

I was then stopped by the teacher when she took the registration. "During the rest of the term you will be doing a lot of pair work. I already put you into pairs so do not look happy when I say that." she said sarcastically.

"Okay, Sam Goode with Sarah Hart although she isn't her today I hope you, Sam will make an effort on starting the project without her" She carried on "Mark James with Sophie Adams"

I was waiting for my name to be called and my heart sanked "Maren Elizabeth and John Smith" I was ecstatic to hear it.

"Okay tonight come round my place and we'll get started." I said. I was thinking about what I should wear, a dress? A skirt?

Wait never have i ever before, ever thought about what I should wear. I was definitely falling for him. I told him my address and what time and he nodded and smiled. My heart skipped a beat when he did this.

* * *

"Hey Kat" I walked into my house carrying my bag. I walked into the kitchen to see my cepan going through stuff on her laptop on the table.

"Hey honey how was school" Her face glued to the screen.

"Same old same old."

"So boys already hitting on you I'm guessing."

"Lots" I smirked. I always thought Katerina as my mother. I've always wanted her to be happy. "I have a friend coming over later, we are doing some work."

"Friend?" Katerina's face lit up. "Wow so badass Six finally got a friend." I nodded my head."So who is she?"

"It's a he." I could already tell Katerina was going to ask me if he was cute. "No he isn't cute." She raised her eyebrow and I blushed. She always knew when I am lying. "He has a girlfriend."

"He will be here soon. What are you doing."

"I'm looking for this guy, Malcolm Goode. His a Loric ally and I need to find him to find the rest of the Garde"

"we're finding the rest of the Garde." I was shocked

She nodded her head "It's time for you guys to meet and fight back."

* * *

John's POV

I stood outside her house. It's deja vu all over again. I really couldn't wait to see her. She is the only thing on my mind today. I know I should be thinking about Sarah but this girl is different.

"Hey come on in John" She greeted me with a smile that I couldn't resist to stare at her face. I eventually woke up and followed her to the kitchen where I guess we'll be working. I walked in on seeing Maren's mother staring at a computer "Hey Mum this is John Smith, John this is my mum."

She looked up and I could swear I heard her say 'hot mama' under her breath. I smiled and greeted her. "Well I need to go to the grocery store. see you later Kids" She winked at Maren before closing the door.

I looked back to see Maren blushing sitting on the settee with her right leg over her left one. I could see _make up_ covering her leg where three scars would be. I froze for a moment. She couldn't be Loric could she? I decided to forget what I just saw and sat next to her.

"So I thought that maybe we just do research for today and schedule tomorrow on doing the presentation." I agreed and looked curiously through our laptops. She did and all I could do was stare at her. She had perfect lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Did you know that Lorics have a bigger lung capacity because they have double the amount of alveoli in their lungs." She looked at me and all I could see where her blue eyes.

"What's alveoli?" I knew what they were I just wanted to stare at her for longer.

"This is where gas exchange takes place in your body" I can't help myself, I have to kiss her, know what it is like to kiss those lips.

I leaned in, she looks at me and eventually, she also leans in. Our lips were closer than millimetres. I felt her warm breath on my lips. She closed the gap.

I can't describe what happened next. It was magical, beautiful, majestic, breathtaking, unbelievable, awesome, wondrous, wonderful. It felt like all my dreams coming true. The kiss was slow and gently and felt her soft lips fitting perfectly with mine. I have never felt so much lust and passion over one small, slow kiss. I had to deepen it. I pressed harder against her mouth and eager to put my tongue in her. She accepted and allowed our tongues to wrestle each other. I've never felt this before. The eagerness to find out more about her and just wanting to be with her.

I stopped and forgot about something or _someone._ Sarah. "I'm so sorry I completely forgot I have a girlfriend. I think I need to go." I walked over to the door. In that time a thought a million thoughts. I've never had a kiss like that with Sarah. Maybe Sarah isn't the one. Maybe Maren is the one. I looked back to her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She looked adorable. I know i'm probably going to forget this but there might not be a tomorrow with the Mogs invading the world and all that. "Fuck it"

I ran back towards her as fast as I could cupping her cheek. Her face was smiling and I swear my heart stopped beating. "My girlfriend can never know." She nodded. I closed the gap between us. It's an indescribable feeling. I picked her up and carried her towards her bedroom upstairs. I toppled on top of her when we reached the bed. She giggled. I smiled at the the sound of it. I knew from this moment that she was nothing like Sarah. I couldn't really tell if she was perfect because I only met her this morning but she was something more than Sarah.

We were kissing for 2 hours and I barely knew what time it was. She was asleep and I thought i better leave her a note.

 _Sorry didn't want to wake you. You look peaceful when your sleeping._ I placed the note on her table.

When I walked out of the room something caught my eye. I decided to put it in my pocket and show it to Henri. I was so confused with this but I did know one thing:

I have to break up with Sarah.

I walked in through the front door and saw Henri watching TV. "So how was the study date." He joked. He looked towards me and saw I wasn't laughing. 'Whoa, what's wrong John?"

"I think she might be Loric" I pulled out the toy car from my pocket.

* * *

 **I thought that was a long chapter with lots of stuff in it.**

 **I hope you like the Four/six moments. There will be more to come. Sorry Four/Sarah shippers.**

 **So what do you think? Please leave a review in what I should do in the future. Thanks!**

 **Also Four and Six did NOT have sex. They just kissed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John's POV

"I haven't seen this in years" Henri said looking at the car.

"Exactly, she could be one us," I said

"No way, she must of accidentally picked this car up/ And number six could've lost it. There is no way this can be a coincidence. There are over 7 billion people in the world and you kiss a girl from the same planet as us. There is no way that could happen" He said. "Now go to your room. It is late and you got school."

I looked at my phone and saw I had five missed calls and a voicemail from Sarah. I opened up the voicemail and I heard Sarah's croaky voice. 'Please come over, I really need to talk to you.' I knew this was not good. She is probably gonna break up with me but that was a good thing.

I decided that I was going to see Sarah tomorrow morning before school. I went into the shower to clear myself up. I couldn't help but think two things; the kiss with Maren and whether she might be Loric.

I had to sleep. It was 1am and I had to wake up early to go see Sarah. When I closed my eyes, I was greeted with a nightmare.

"Today marks the end of Lorien" A 10 foot Mogdorian shouted across the crowd of people. He smiled and turned away.

Millions of Mogs came down starting shooting and killing thousands of Lorics

"We need to get out of here" My cepan shouted to me grabbing my arm.

"Brandon we need to get to the ship and get the garde off this planet" I hear someone say

"Get the others I'll call the pilots." Brandon shouted.

"Four, we have to go now. I'm sorry we have to leave your sister behind. She will be no use for us. And your grandparents will need to fight. I'm sorry"

I stood there staring at myself. I saw Henri trying to fight back tears as he was pulling my younger self onto the ship. I had tears streaming down my face. I looked to see a girl pulling me into a hug with her cepan behind her.

The cepan looked really familiar like I have seen her before.

Maren's Mum.

They had the same facial features. Green eyes, Blonde hair, same bone structure. I was still in my dream/nightmare.

"Katerina, I'm so happy your here." Brandon grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers. Henri had a girlfriend? Let alone one who looked like she could be a Victoria secret angel model.

"Come on we better get out of her." someone said "get on the ship"

I stared at my 6 year old self. I was hugging a girl who was the same age as us. We looked back to see us flying in space staring at Lorien being blown up.

I woke up. I need to tell Henri or Brandon or whatever his name is what I saw. Maren is six. The girl I was hugging on the ship.

It was 5:57. "Brandon" I shouted. "I need to talk to you badly."

"Who's Brandon" Henri asked when he walked out of his room

"I had a dream about Lorien being destroyed. I saw you and the rest of the Garde there, people were calling you Brandon."

He nodded "Brandon is my real name but carry on with your story."

"I saw you kissing another cepan. That Cepan was Maren's Mum. She has barely changed and so have you. I am defiantly sure that they are Loric."

"If your sure she is, then we better talk to them."

"I'm seeing her tonight at her place, maybe you can come along."

* * *

I walked up to Sarah's house, needing to break up with her. My life has gotten so complicated since I got here. But now we have found another Garde and I couldn't wait to tell Maren.

I knocked on Sarah's door and she opened it. She was crying, Her eyes were all puffy and red and she did not look like she was going to school today.

"What's wrong?" I asked her pulling her into me.

She looked up and I saw her eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness. "My dad…" She was stuttering. "He was taken by the.." She stopped to clear her throat "Mogs" My heart skipped a beat. The Mogs are here?

"Are you sure?" I asked her. she replied back with a 'what.' "I mean are you sure it was the mogs?"

"Yes the cops said so. He was on his way back from work and they took him. I just really hope that the Garde will save him"

We didn't talk afterwards. I told her to get ready for school and she did. I felt sorry for her and felt guilty for kissing Maren.

I hated keeping secrets from here, but if I tell her, it will hurt her.

I really didn't want to see Maren today, hopefully when she sees me with Sarah she will back off.

"Sarah, are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded but I could see the pain in her eyes. "lets just have fun alright?"

We arrived at the entrance of the school. I could see Mark walking towards us.

"I'm so sorry about your dad, I hope that the Garde can save him." I smiled at what he said. But also knew it was my duty to kill him and had no idea where the Mogs were

"Can everyone please go to the football field. This is an emergency. Please go quickly." The voice on the microphone sounded scared. I looked to see everyone running towards the field. I also saw Maren walking. I needed to talk to her but me and Sarah were already walking. Her hand intwined with mine.

We walked into the stands and we were all shocked what we saw.

10 men and women hanging from poles.

"Dad" Sarah shouted and was beginning to run to him but I stopped her. She looked at me

"Mogs, they are here. They will kill you if you go near them" I told her.

We walked to the stands standing near Sam, Maren was on the other side of him. Seven men walked out onto the field in black trench coats. They walk slowly to the middle of the field.

"Do not run, otherwise we will kill these innocent people, then we will kill you." He rasps out, he searches through the crowd. "Come out Number Four, we will kill everyone here. They will shout and scream just like your parents did and your tiny little sister. She was so cute and so weak, so easy to kill." He smiles. I grew with anger. My hands were heating up.

"Fight us! Fight us like a man! Stop running and fight! Try and fight us like one, two and three. They died so easily!" Everyone looked shocked. They had no idea. I wanted to hurt them so badly. They were my friends on the ship. I didn't realise but Sarah was clinging to my arm scared. Maren looked at them and I just saw disgust on her face. I need her help to beat them.

"I'm sorry Sarah." was the last thing I said to her unwrapping her hand from my hand. I walked slowly to Maren making sure no one noticed. Everyone was still transfixed on the Mogs.

I was behind her and touched her on the arm, she jumped "Look forward, do not look at me." She listened and did what she was told. "I need your help, I am number Four."

* * *

 **What do you think? Sorry if it didn't make sense, I rushed through this chapter.**

 **Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Six's POV.

I saw the Mogs walk to the centre of the pitch, I hated them, they killed all my family and friends.

"Do not run, otherwise we will kill these innocent people, then we will kill you." He rasps out, he searches through the crowd. "Come out Number Four, we will kill everyone here." I stood there confused. They weren't here for me. Number Four is here. I have to find him. "They will shout and scream just like your parents did and your tiny little sister. She was so cute and so weak, so easy to kill." He smiles. I need to do something.

"Fight us! Fight us like a man! Stop running and fight! Try and fight us like one, two and three. They died so easily!" Everyone looked shocked. They had no idea they died but the mogs were laughing. I was about to attack them until I jumped at the slight touch on my arm.

"Look forward, do not look back" I could tell it was John. What did he want. He wanted to be the hero, be the good guy. I'll protect him, but this was not his war. If I lost him I wouldn't have any idea what to do. I loved him.

"I need your help, I am number four"

I was speechless. Number Four? John was number four. Is this why we have such a close connection to each other. I would probably be screaming but being under these circumstances where mogs were staring down at the crowd I acted normal. I managed to say something after my daze "Number four, you got a plan?"

"I need your phone, gotta text my cepan" I pointed a finger towards my pocket and he searched for it. I looked to my right to see Sarah staring at me. John's girlfriend. I felt so jealous of her. Being able to kiss those luscious lips all the time. "You know how to fight" he asked.

I grinned "You go down the right aisle, I'll go down the left. When I give you a signal we will attack." he said and I looked at him, he was standing in between me and Sam.

"Weapons?" I asked, He started pulling out two swords and a gun from his backpack. I grabbed the knife. "Guns are for pussy's" I say and he grins. He puts the gun back in his backpack

We walked to the aisle opposite from each other.

* * *

John's POV

All eyes were on us. I felt bad for Sarah. I left her and I will leave her to find the other Garde.

I lit up my Lumen. I looked around to see the crowd, everyone was shocked. I saw Mark and his mouth was open so wide that I could fit a tennis ball in it. I then stare at the Mogs. They were scared. Not because of me but because there are two of us. I had six and I felt stronger.

"Are you Number Four" One of the Mogs shouted.

"Yes I am, and I would like you to meet Six" I was so confident we are gonna win. The Mogs stepped back. They should be scared.

"I bet your gonna beg for you life once we are done with you two, just like your parents did, four." I ran towards them. I was so angry. There was only one thing I wanted to do: Kill.

Two Mogs charged at us. "I want him," I pointed to the one who was making fun of my parents.

He pulled out his gun and I deflected the bullets and threw the gun out of his hand using my telekinesis. He was defenceless. I ran up to him punching him. He blocked most of them and he grabbed hold of my hand. I heated up and the Mog started burning. He stepped back and I shoved the knife through his cold heart.

I felt so much adrenaline. The feeling of killing a mog was amazing. I saw Maren disappearing and reappearing. Legacy of invisibility. She looked so hot killing them. She had already taken down two Mogs and I was starting to run towards the next Mog in line to die.

This Mog was bigger and was better equipped than the last one I faced. He realised that shooting did nothing as we deflected the shots. He pulled out a long sword. He lunged forwards attacking me. I blocked his blows with my dagger. I had to be quicker than him to beat him. The attacks from him were getting harder and my hands couldn't hold onto the dagger.

The dagger slipped from my hands. I could hear him laugh. "Your just as weak as your parents. Your nothing like your heir, He was strong and needed an army to kill him. You, on the other hand just need two Mogs." His laugh made me fill with rage. My hands were lighting up and I could feel fire from them. I accidentally shot two fireballs down to my feet.

I felt the fire spreading to my arms and my legs. It started spreading to my chest and my head.

I was a human fireball. I was covered from head to toe in fire. The mog looked speechless and scared. I threw two fireballs into his chest and he disintegrated so easily. Another mog came towards me, I threw a fireball towards its chest. Instantly it hits a barrier. He had a forcefield on. He still ran towards me and started to punch me. When he touched the fire his hand immediately disintegrates. I shoved my hands to his chest and felt his cold skin. He vanished into dust.

My fire stopped.

"John behind you." Maren shouted. Before I could do anything a sharp, metallic knife was held up to my throat.

"Ready to die four?" He grinned breathing into my ear. I felt blood trickle down neck.

The knife fell from my neck to the floor. Henri stood there with a rifle in his hand. "You okay" He asked "Burn the chains from them." Pointing to the people who were captured. He faced the crowd "You did not witness anything today, If you tell anyone what you saw today their will be no Earth tomorrow. The Mogdorians are hunting us and we need to stay quiet. If you tell anyone lets just help the mogs get to you before we do."

"Thank you" The people on the chains said to me when I burnt the chains of them.

"When your done John, we better go, You go home and get your cepan and pack everything up. We need to leave as soon as possible," He was looking at Maren and she nodded.

We rode back to the house in silent. Henri started to pack up our clothes and I decided that I should see Sarah and Sam before I leave. I took a walk with Bernie Kosar. 'You miss me buddy?' I bent down and stroked down. 'Come on I need to of see some people.'

School was ended early because half the pitch was ruined.

I put on my hoodie and took my backpack.

"Wait" Henri shouted as I was about to shut the door. "Tell Sam Goode he needs to come with us. He might know where his father is." I nodded

I walked slowly with Bernie Kosar at my side. I had a few bruises and scars but it could've been worse. I love the feeling of cold air on my face.

I'm afraid of what Sarah might think of me. Will she be scared of me? I couldn't stop staring at the shadows in the window, hugging and jumping with joy. I wanted a family.

I knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Without even realising someone pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life John." Mr Hart said to me. "I'm guessing you want to see Sarah?" He asked and I nodded.

"Hey Sarah." She turned around and I saw her beautiful face lit up with many colours when she saw me. She ran up to me and she crashed her lips onto mine. She deepened the kiss but I pushed her away. The kiss was nothing like Maren's. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving tonight and I just wanted to say goodbye." I felt a tear run down my face. Even though I was not in love with her she was probably one of the only people who took notice of me. I was sad I was leaving her behind. "I don't think a long distance relationship can work. Im so sorry Sarah but it is best. You need to be safe" I turned away walking out of the door.

I tried not to think about the breakup but even though my heart didn't break it was hard leaving her behind knowing I might never see her again. I loved her once but not anymore.

"John," I turned around to see Mark driving with a couple of his mates. "I am so sorry about what happened a few nights ago. If I knew, I wouldn't have done anything. Thank you, you saved all of our lives today." I nodded at the gesture. "If you need anything call me ok.'

It was nice of Mark for thanking me. I liked it, being a hero. One day the Garde will re-unite and we will win the war.

I walked to Sam's house. I knocked on the door of his house three times again. I needed him to come along. This wasn't so bad at least I will have a friend on the journey. "Hey John" Sam was surprised to see me. "What are you doing"

"I am leaving tonight and also Henri told me to tell you something"

"What did he want you to tell me?"

"He wondered if you had any idea where your father might be and anything that he left you?"

"Last time, he left, he said he was going to New Mexico, he gave me somethings as well, UFO shit, paperwork and some dull rocks. I could give them to you."

"No, I want you to pack up everything you have and all of your fathers work. We need your help because your coming with us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

John's POV

Everything was packed up in the car. Sam was in the front seat eager to go. Henri was checking the house one last time and I sat at the back with BK. He was sitting on my lap looking towards me.

"Do you think your gonna miss this place?" I asked Sam.

"No way, I hated it here. The only reason I stayed was because I thought that my father was coming to pick me up." replied Sam. "I really hope that we can find my dad."

"We will find him." I reassured Sam.

"Okay boys, lets go to Maren's," Henri said happily

"You seem a bit excited," I said to Henri "are you ok?"

"Im just happy about how you defeated the Mogs yesterday." He definitely was happy about that but this was a different side to Henri I haven't seen. "I need to stop of somewhere before we get to Maren's"

Me and Sam nodded. This was familiar, leaving a place after a few months. It was just a routine now.

We stopped at a flower shop.

"Henri what are we doing here." He ignored me and climbed out of the car. He bought red roses. He handed them to me at the back.

"I thought you might want them for Maren" Henri joked.

Bernie Kosar was sniffing the flowers and he had pollen all around his nose. He started to sneeze all over me. "Eww Bernie that's disgusting." Henri and sam chuckled and I swear that BK was smiling, if he could.

We pulled into her driveway. Henri snatched the flowers from my hands and walked up the doorway. I quickly followed with Sam next to me. Henri pounded his fist on the door. I knew that he wanted to so the other cepan but not this badly.

Maren's cepan opened the door and she was shocked. "Hey Kat" Henri grinned

"Hey B" Henri pulled Kat into a hug. Kat pulled away and kissed Henri slowly on the lips. "I've missed you" Henri and Kat stared into each others eyes.

"I think we better get going" Maren cleared her throat behind Kat. "I'll ride with John and Sam and you two can catch up." Looking towards our Cepans.

"Let me help you." I offered but Maren could easily carry her suitcase towards the back of the truck.

We hoped into our different cars. I sat at the front next to Six who was driving and Sam at the back playing with BK.

We were going to Austin, Texas to stay at a safe house owned by Six and Katerina. It was a 6 hour drive so I was able to talk to Six for a while. I liked her and wanted to be with her.

It was an hour into the drive and Sam was fast asleep at the back with BK lying on top of him. "We need to talk." I said to Maren.

"About the kiss?" she questioned.

"No about unicorns," I sarcastically said, she smiled. Her smiled lit up my heart I felt it beating faster and faster. "That kiss…"

"Was a mistake?" she questioned again.

"No! That kiss was…. I don't know how to put it" I paused for a bit "It was out of this world." She looked at me and she looked happy. "I want to be with you. When I am not next to you I feel my heart being ripped out. It hurts so much. I just need to be with you."

* * *

Six's POV

"No! That kiss was…. I don't know how to put it…It was out of this world." he stuttered. I stared at him with excitement, he felt the exact same way as I did. "I want to be with you. When I am not next to you I feel my heart being ripped out. It hurts so much. I just need to be with you."

I stared at the road. I didn't know what to say. I felt the exact same way. I wanted to say 'I love you' but I have only known him for 3 days. I didn't want to believe in love at first sight, but when I look at him, he is the only guy I see.

He was staring at me and I couldn't say anything. My mouth moved and words wouldn't come out.

"I see that you don't feel the same way as me, maybe we should just be friends, it would be for the best." I hear him say that and my heart crumbles. I didn't want to be friends. I wanted to be with him.

"No! I do want to be with you."

"Well can you at least say something." he inquired. I couldn't say anything. I haven't said anything for 2 minutes "C'mon say something" He was getting angry at me.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe about how you feel about me?"

"What I feel right now when you said that it was best if we stayed friends. It broke my heart. I felt it being ripped out of my chest. I want to be in your arms all day long. When I am not around you my heart does not feel whole, but when I am near you my heart is beating so fast I can't control it.

I have no idea what is happening to me. When I saw you with Sarah today, I felt so jealous of her, being to look into your blue eyes all day long, being able to kiss you whenever I wanted to. To feel safe next to you. I want you so badly. I know that you still belong to Sarah but this road trip is killing me. Your right next to me and I can't touch you. I think it is destroying my insides. What I am feeling right now is that _I am in love with you"_ I stopped the car at the side of the motorway and stared at him.

"I love you too" He smiled and leaned in to kiss. His kiss was slow at first but he was eager to put his tongue in my mouth. I opened and a rush of adrenaline seared through my body. I would take him right now if I could but Sam was at the back.

"I think that we should follow your protectors before we get our ass kicked" Sam said behind us. Me and John both burst out laughing.

"Hey Sam, do you mind driving, me and John need to find something at the back." I said to him.

"Um yeah sure" he replied. Me and john quickly exchanged seats with Sam and BK.

"What did we have to find." He whispered in my ear.

"This" I pulled my hands around his necks and stuck my tongue down his throat. He did the same and we fought with our tongues. He overpowered mine and the feeling of me in his arms was a time I felt we weren't fighting a war. I felt free from everything and anything.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but this might be the last one before I go on holiday next week. Sorry**


End file.
